Not While I'm Around
by AnimeMangaVicki
Summary: My version of a few scenes that should've happened in Bash. (A/N: This is the first fic that i've ever published, so I'm sorry for my inexperienced writing.)


**Authors Note: This isn't the first fanfic I've written, but it's the first I've actually published, so please be nice. I know I'm still not that good at writing, but hopefully, I'm improving. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. (If I did, it would just be horribly written Klaine fluff.)**

Blaine didn't know what came over him. Looking at his fiancé's bruised face, he was filled with so many conflicting emotions. Anger at the ones who did this to him. Worry for his fiancé. Maybe even some pride at Kurt's bravery and selflessness. But most of all, he felt guilty for not being there.

What was he doing while Kurt was attacked? He was discussing _fanfiction_. He should've noticed that Kurt took a long time getting home. He should've called to check up on him. He should've done _something_.

Blaine didn't know what to do, so he did what he always did in times like this. He sang. The words just poured out of him.

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

The others left the room, wanting to give the couple some privacy. They knew Blaine was taking this the hardest.

Blaine had tears welling up in his eyes as he sang the last line of the song. He curled up in the hospital bed next to Kurt, just wanting to be close to him.

In that moment, he knew exactly what song he would sing for his Midwinter Critique.

Blaine sat on a single stool in the middle of the room. It was all he needed. It wasn't like other performances where he would jump all around the room. This was just him singing what he was feeling.

"First of all, I'd like to thank Madame Tibideaux for giving me a second chance. I really appreciate it," he said. "And I'd also like to dedicate this performance to my fiancé, Kurt Hummel."

"As many of you probably already know, Kurt is in the hospital right now. So this is for him, and I mean every single word."

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Demon'll charm you with a smile_

_For a while_

_But in time_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

As Blaine started nearing the end of the song, he was overwhelmed with thoughts of Kurt and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

When he sang the last word, he was met by a round of applause.

"Thank you. That was a wonderful performance, Mr. Anderson," Carmen Tibideaux said.

As Blaine was on his way to the hospital to check up on Kurt, he received a phone call. He saw that the caller was from the hospital and immediately panicked, thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Hello? Mr. Anderson?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, has something happened? Is Kurt okay?" he asked, frantically.

"Yes, he's fine. Very fine, actually. He just woke up."

"Really? When?"

"Just a little while ago. We performed a few tests to make sure everything was alright and he seems to be doing well."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "So does that mean I can see him now?"

"Yes. He's actually been asking for you since he woke up."

"I'm on my way," Blaine replied, before hanging up. With every step he took, he walked faster and faster. _Kurt was_ _awake_. _He was going to see him._

When he reached the hospital room, he hesitated for a moment before turning the handle and pushing the door open. He stood there in the doorway, unable to move.

"Hey," said Kurt, a small smile on his face.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. It was a lot for him to take in. But, Kurt was _safe_.

Not a second later, he was running to his fiancé's side. He pulled him into a hug, but, he quickly pulled away. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Kurt replied. But, he noticed that Blaine still looked worried. "Blaine, _I'm fine_."

"Sorry, I just… seeing you like that, I was so worried. I don't know what I would do without you, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine. So much," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"So you're not worried about this messing up your skincare regime?" Blaine asked, only half joking.

"On the contrary, I'm kind of hoping it'll leave a scar. Is that weird?"

"Actually, I think it would be quite sexy," Blaine said, with a smirk. Kurt began to laugh, but quickly stopped, wincing at the sudden pain.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Should I get a doctor?" Blaine asked, starting to panic.

"Blaine, its fine."

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just stay with me," Kurt said. Blaine smiled at this.

"Your wish is my command."

They spent the rest of the day like that. Just sitting and talking. Blaine began catching him up on everything that he had missed, although not much had happened. He mostly explained Sam and Mercedes' situation.

Blaine talked a little about how he redid his Midwinter Critique too. He told Kurt about singing Not While I'm Around and how he dedicated it to him.

Before they knew it, visiting hours were over. Blaine gave Kurt a quick goodbye kiss before leaving with a promise to come back the next day.

Even though Blaine really didn't want to leave, he knew everything would be okay. _Kurt was okay._

As he walked down the street, he hummed a familiar tune.

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around._


End file.
